innocence
by seshiaa
Summary: The of Areliice a blood elf taken from her home, who meets a not so nice troll rogue. Had this posted for a short while I didn't like it so i fixed it to my liking. Hope you enjoy. Lemons will have warnings typed into the chapters and headline the page. You have been warned
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my first ever fanfic. I had posted it once, after reading it myself, I decided to fix it. So here it is fixed to at least my liking. Hope you enjoy it as well. Took my character names off random generators I'm to embarrassed to use my own Avatars3

Areliiice sat alone on a bench in the Bazaar district of Silvermoon City. The city though small, seemed so magical, the bright sun shining down caused the city to shine red and bright gold. Oh how Areliice loved the colors red and gold. Her fell green eyes drifted from the Auction house in front of her, to the Inn at her side. Her lips formed a bright smile.

A priestess in training, always wore her white and gold robes, her hood down . Shoulder length red hair, running loose down her back. She loved her city, yes just as she loved the sun. Today , like many other days however , she was lost in thought. She loved and feared the idea of adventure. So many have returned to Silvermoon, and told her the tales of the places they had gone, and creatures they had seen. She had seen on occasion as well these creatures walking the streets of the enchanted city. It was rare, the creatures had been on missions and had left almost as soon as the entered.

Areliice spotted her best friend Sollanllis exiting the General Goods, a large satchel in hand. His long blond hair in a tight tail. Adorn in his light blue and white robes. He wore the full set of cloth gear.

She gave him a bright smile, and he stood beside her.

" I thought I'd find you here" He said with a smirk.

"It is a nice spot to be at this time of day, watching as the sun slowly goes down"

Sollanllis kneeled in front of her, placing his hand atop gloved one. She was surprised by this action. Sollanllis looked into her eyes. " I was hoping to see you before I left."

She eyed him confused, he eyed her intensely.

" I have been summoned to the Outlands and am unsure when I will return."

"when you return you have to share with me all your adventures" she sighed with a light hearted smile " I'm certain I will still be here when you return."

He tightened his grip on her hand, "shall I walk you home?"

Looking to the sky Areliice could see it had gone a bit dark. Shadows lined the paved ground. She nodded her head once and stood up. She walked beside Sollanllis to place his arm over her shoulder. She never minded his touch, though she found it odd, she aloud it. The walk to her home was short and silent, both elves lost in thought. When she reached her door, he waited behind her.

" would you like to come in for a bit?"

Areliice knew it wasn't proper for a unwed elf to be alone with a male, but she loved and trusted Sollanllis.

Sollanllis stepped inside silently, he shut the door behind him. She was surprised when he faced her, the look in his eyes was one she had never seen before. The kindness, gentleness was gone, however she could not place the new look. He brought his hand to her chin, pulling Areliice's face upwards to meet his own. They locked eyes, and he placed a kiss on her lips. She was stunned, her mind blank. He attempted to deepen the kiss, however Areliice pulled away.

"Sollanllis?"

"Areliice I have been patient, so very patient." attempting to pull her closer "before I leave let me know that you are mine. Allow me to stay with you this night, and when I return I promise to take you as my bride"

"I had no idea…Sollanllis…I love you as a brother…nothing more." she pulled away once more. Only to have him push her to the floor with a fierce snarl.

" I didn't waste two years playing nice with you for nothing ,brat"

He climbed on top of her. Areliice tried to scream, before she could, a piece of cloth was wrapped around her mouth. She kicked out, lashing landing a foot in his crotch. He screamed, and she went to run away only to be grabbed by her ankle and fall back to the floor. He proceeded to tie her hands behind her back.

He smirked as he rose to his feet, grabbing her by her hair and pulling Areliice to her feet. Looking into her fearful eyes, he began to smirk. Rubbing his chin in thought. "I have a better idea on how to handle you" he summoned a portal "a pretty little virgin like you…the men of Orgrimmar would pay a large sum of gold for the chance to put you in your place."


	2. Lemons

Lemons- graphic sex and violence 3

If you don't like don't read 3

Hope you like 3

With in the blink of an eye, Areliice was taken from her home and pulled into a city she knew nothing about. The streets dark in the night, only the guards walked them. Paying no attention to the girl being pulled around in a torn dress. Stopping in front of a inn/bar called The broken Tusk.

"I hear this is the perfect spot to sell off disobedient little brats" he said Grinning menacingly as he pulled her inside.

The first thing Areliice noticed, In side the small room many orcs and trolls sat drinking heavily one tauren sat at the bar. Some stumbling around Intoxicated. Sollanllis cleared his throat, no one in the room showed much interest to either of them.

"I'm here to sell this lovely creature" he spoke aloud, pushing Areliice forward. Catching some attention. " her skin is flawless, she's young, her maidenhead intact. Completely untouched by the hands of men."

Some began to murmur amongst each other, others began laughing, almost hysterically.

"stupid elf" said one orc "what makes you think we want your kind around here?"

" Little elfies be weak an frail, I be pity'in ju kind." One troll spoke before bringing a mug to his lips and chugging. " ju be da firs elfie ta be dumb 'nough ta try 'an ta sell 'ere"

More laughter started around the room.

Sollanllis went pale, Obviously no one in the inn was interested in buying from a elf, let alone showing a bit of respect to any one of elvish kind. He grabed a fist full of Areliices hair, pulling her to leave. Forcing a soft cry from her lips and causing her eyes to water.

The screech of a stool scraping the floor drew her attention. She could somewhat see a large troll stand in the back of the room. With in the moment he stood, he…vanished?

Areliice looked around, the others in the inn stood, however the room went silent. It was creepy in a way she thought to herself. It wasn't till she felt the warm droplets his the side of her face she noticed Sollanllis falling to the floor with his throat slip. She screeched between her gag, shaking as she looked up to see a massive troll beside her.

He had a good five feet on then her, adorn in red and black leathers. Many daggers at his side, chains and studs lining them. One eye covered by a black patch. His light blue hair in one long thick braid. His tusks long with a upwards curve. Thin however well toned with fair amount of muscles.

The large troll pulled the gag fromm her mouth, then proseded to drag the side of the dagger down her arm, Cutting the wrap around her wrists. She feared for her life, the deep red eye looking back at her sent a chill down her spine. She didn't trust the look in that eye, no matter how dazzling that shade of red was. Clearly this troll didn't feel he needed a reason to kill…even within his own faction.

Taking a large gulp of air before she spoke "Thank you" she whispered"for saving me"

The large troll chuckled devilishly, a mischievous grin on his lips. "ah not be callin' wat-ah dun' savin more like…" he put his three fingered hand to his chin, thinking " a switchin of ownership leetle elf"

Areliice steped back in fear.

"General Zelaji?" one orc spoke towards the tall troll rogue.

The troll looked away from Areliice to peer over his shoulder "leave" That one word cleared the room. Even the barkeep left, leaving her alone with this large troll. He stood at full height, rolling his shoulders as he admired the little elf before him. The grin on his face told Areliice he was pleased with what he could see.

In an instant he vanished from her sight again, she stood still in fear she would suffer the same fate as Sollanllis. She backed up slowly her back hitting a table. She instinctively turned her head to look behind her. Within a instant she was bent over the table, her cheek resting against the cool wood. One strong hand holding her head against the dark wood. The other slowly lifting her robes, exposing the see through white stockings and lace panties.

Looping a finger underneath the thin garment, he pulled it upwards. Giving him a better view, outlining her folds and curing her rear. The elf cried out in surprise.

The large troll sniffed the air, catching the scent of blood, and the natural scent of the elf. This caused the trolls blood to boil, growling low as he crouched in close to the elf's neck.

"Please.." Areliice was not above begging "please don't do this, please let me go" Zelaji didn't make a sound, his finger stilled. Areliice could feel her heart beating fast and hard I her chest, the troll could as well. Just when she started to relax, she was rolled onto her back. The trolls one ruby red eye piercing into hers. Zelaji gripped both hands to the top of her robes, tearing them off down the middle In one swift move causing buttons to soar threw the air. He pulled down her white lace underwear to see the perfectly hairless skin beneath.

Pushing one large finger into her, he felt the small bundle, proof she was untouched. She panicked beneath him, struggling. He nipped her ear, biting a bit to hard, forcing her to cry out painfully. She stopped struggling as her eyes watered a bit. He moved downwards, licking her ear to her shoulder, his tongue dragging down her stomach to her neither. Propping her up to accommodate his tusks as he placed his lips to her womanhood. Licking her clit, causing her hips to jerk and a shiver to run down her spine. He thrusting his long thick tongue into her exploring her a bit.

Her hands shot down to grab at his hair , her legs involuntarily spreading a bit wider. A whimper escaped her lips, her eyes peering into his. Something about the way her looked at into her eyes as he went down on her made her blush. Placing one hand to her lips, biting down on her middle finger to keep from whimpering.

Standing at his full height once more, undoing his leather belt. Areliice had to look away. She felt so odd, she didn't want this, however her body was weak and liked this feeling. The feeling of being overpowered. Yet at the same time, she was afraid of what was to come. Out of curiosity she took a a quick look, his cock was proportional to his body size. The same light shade of blue, long and a lot of girth to it. " Ju be ready fa me." A simple statement with so much meaning. "please wait.." she begged, he growled at her " allow me to have control, I know I cant stop you, I know you wont stop. Allow me to set the pace, if only for a little while."

He thought for a moment considering what she said. He never expected to hear her say that. He backed up sitting in a chair by the table. Areliice proceeded to slide off the table, her legs spreading a bit, giving him a nice view, she placed one leg over either of his. Wrapping her hand around his member, pumping to get a nice feel of it. She was surprised at how soft the appendage was. She looked into his eye as she played with it, causing a blush to cross her face. He looked almost animalistic, slowly she lowered herself onto his large member. Pain shot threw her, going as far as she could before the pain became unbearable. She bit her lip and stopped for a moment, a few tears escaping her eyes. Areliice needed to adjust to him.

However the troll beneath her wasn't a patient one. He placed both hands on either side of her hips. Pushing her down onto him, at the same time thrusting his own hips upwards. She cried out in pain, tears rolling free. Her hymen broke, her body no longer intact. Zelaji couldn't fit his entire length into her, he growled in frustration. He stood bringing her up with him, still joined. Laying her back onto the table. He looked deep into her eyes as he slowly thrusting into her. Pushing deeper into her each time, tearing her open a bit more each time. The look in his eye, he was nothing more then a animal she could see. He started pounding her possessively, she screamed in pain, as he became to rough with her.

His body began to glisten with sweat, he began pulling off his leather vest, his short light blue fur became damp. He grunted a few times as he pounded faster, his hand roaming her body. He pinched her clit mixing her pain with pleasure.

"nex' time der be less pain" the troll spoke in a hushed whisper bringing his lips to her ear. He kissed her ear, on the spot he had so harshly bit her earlier. Trailing his tongue down her cheek, neck and to her shoulder.

He dragged his teeth along her shoulder, he growled as he shot his load into her tight sheath. She moaned out loud as she felt him filling her with his seed. He bit her hard on the shoulder, leaving a mark that would scar her for life. Claiming her as his pet, his plaything, his bed slave. She did not scream, she wasn't even conscious . She had passed out from the pain the bite combined with the rape.

Zelaji let out a loud whistle. One of the orcs stepped back into the inn upon hearing the call. "General Zelaji". The large troll looked to the orc "clean dis filth up" Zelaji growled "Gryshka not gona be lettin' us back in if she wake up ta another corpse in 'er bar". Zelaji looked to Areliice her body covered in dark marks from being griped to roughly and blood, so much blood. However he smiled, It had been so long since he had felt so alive. He was surprised to find, blood elf's could be a good lay when done right.


End file.
